Generally, navigation devices present maps from a user's current location or a user-selected starting point to a user-selected destination. For example, with most navigation devices, such as mobile Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, a user may input a starting point and a destination in order to receive a map. Additionally, a user may input a destination and the device may prepare a map from the user's current location to the entered destination. However, in most cases, a user must either input a destination manually or by providing a voice command. However, requiring user input, current navigation devices may be unsafe, or even unlawful, to operate while driving.
Additionally, navigation devices may be most useful when a user is running late or does not know the address of the destination. For example, a user who is running late to a meeting, whether or not they know the meeting location, may not have time to look up the address or enter the address into their navigation device. Unfortunately, current navigation devices are inadequately equipped to handle these and other navigation device deficiencies.